Rocking Your Limits: amiibo story two
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Rocky Road doesn’t enjoy fighting as much as his friends, but that changes when another amiibo comes into the picture. This amiibo needs his help, right now! Rocky Road may be a clone of Mega Man, but he’s going to need all the brain-power of Capcom’s robotic ten-year-old to help this amiibo go back to his home!
1. Limited Time

**HOIIIIIIII! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm a little slow on the one-shot collection, so go check that out if you want to (and add ideas please! I'm starting to worry). But now I have decided to make a sequel to Psychic Angel, because why the heck not! Have fun with this (especially if you like amiibo)! Enjoy!**

"Be back before lunch, okay", I heard my friend call in the distance. "I will", I replied.

It's been about two months since Galacta, Pitty Kitty, and I returned from the kitchen to rescue Lukey Pie, and things were pretty much normal after that (emphasis on 'were' but I'll get to that later): newcomers arrived, our human is as chipper as ever, and we had celebrated the newest Smash title with fireworks and a tournament (that Pitty Kitty had actually had a chance in before Pinky took Lukey Pie).

The person calling out to me? That was Pitty Kitty, the Pit amiibo! He's basically my best friend, especially after what he did for me back when Pinky tried to reprogram me. I love it here, and I'm pretty sure that everyone here does too, so we don't really conflict with rules or, anything for that matter, but let me ask you something: is a little peace and quiet too much to ask?

I was sitting on a little ledge covered in a thick glass (a dresser covered in a glass sheet) one morning, just wanting to get a little fresh air and quiet time before my match with Partychu, the Pikachu amiibo. Even as a robot, I do need rest once in a while.

Well, apparently, it was. I heard a loud *SPLAT* coming from the carpeted floor and looked over the ledge I was sitting on, expecting it to be Lilac Link or PK Flash pulling a little prank, but what I saw was completely obscure. I was looking at a Cloud amiibo, fighting a horde of assorted Splatoon amiibo.

The purple Inkling Boy at the head of the amiibo looked at the Cloud amiibo and hollered, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, SCUM-BAG"! Saying I was startled at the purple Inkling Boy's claim was an extreme understatement, but I could clearly see that this Soldier 1st Class needed help! I hated fighting for no reason, but this was a problem!

I hopped down the cliffside (in Mega Man fashion, of course), hoping to get a good angle to attack the Splatoon amiibo, and I ended up getting there in the nick of time, as an orange Inkling Girl amiibo had disarmed the Cloud amiibo.

I fired a Metal Blade right between the Cloud amiibo's legs, which scared the Inkling Girl, and giving the Cloud amiibo just enough time to grab his sword and drive the Splatoon amiibo out of the area. 'YES', I thought, 'I did it'. Suddenly, the Cloud amiibo looked in my general direction and let out a little gasp. He hopped up to where I happened to be standing, but, being the skittish amiibo I am, I turned tail and hopped away.

But as I reached the top, I felt a strong tug on the back of my helmet and that tug turned me around as I came face-to-face with the angry Cloud amiibo.

One chapter down, way too many to go...

The next chapter will come soon, so stay tuned! Be sure to leave a comment telling me what I can improve! Until next chapter, Angel, out!


	2. Inked Judgement and Cloudy Resolve

To my surprise, his look immediately softened when he looked at me. "OH! I'm so sorry', the Cloud amiibo apologized, 'I didn't realize you lived here. Please forgive my irrational assumption". Surprised that I hadn't already attacked him, the Cloud amiibo set me (and my shaking knees) down on the ledge I had been sitting on before this exchange started. "What's your name, sir", I asked curiously.

"You're right! Where are my manners? My name is Rebel", he explained in a dignified, almost royal tone. It goes without saying, but I was incredibly intrigued and impressed at this copy of the SOLDIER 1st Class. "Well, my name is Rocky Road, and-", I started, but Rebel was quick to shut me up when he noticed that the Splatoon amiibo had come back. "Do you mind if I hide with you and your friends until these little ink monsters leave this territory", he questioned anxiously. "Sure thing', I replied quietly, 'I don't think Pitty Kitty will mind". With that, Rebel and I made our way back to Hotel amiibo.

When we arrived at the establishment, Rebel looked pleasantly surprised that, as he informed me, there was no tight security. Pitty Kitty raced to the front doors as we entered, exclaiming, out of breath, "Glad your *huff* back Rocky *puff* Road *wheeze, but who is *whew* this". I explained the story of how I met Rebel to Pitty Kitty, to which he gave my new, burly friend a kind smile and wave. When Rebel, Pitty Kitty, and I entered the eating quarters of Hotel amiibo, the other eight amiibo at the lunch table gaped at the sheer size of the new guy.

"Are these your friends Rock", Rebel asked. "Yes', I chirped, 'from the closest to you to the farthest from me, we have Pinky, Partychu, Galacta, MY SPAGET, Sams, PK Flash, Lukey Pie, and Lilac Link". Rebel looked impressed at the variety of creatures sitting (and not fighting) at the table. I pulled up a chair for him, and he sat down, pulled out a large map, and began writing in it. He remained mostly quiet throughout lunch and the rest of the day, only really talking to me (and scaring the crap out of Lukey Pie and Lilac Link).

Pinky started getting a tad suspicious, and so did a few other amiibo, and that was to be expected. I mean, we are housing a random Cloud amiibo that could be a criminal in our establishment, and all he does is write in his book or map. That was all summed up when late that night, around 9 to 10 o'clock, someone knocked at our door. "I'll get it", I mused, making my way toward the door sleepily in nothing but a blue sleep-shirt and black sweatpants. I opened it, only to come nose-to-nose with the same purple Inkling Boy amiibo, accompanied by an Octoling Girl and a Callie amiibo, that was attacking Rebel around lunch time earlier today!

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, my name is Sgt. Squidy, captain of the Splatoon branch of the Plaza Police Force. This is Octopi and the sheriff of the Central Plaza, Callie, my co-workers. By the way, do you happen to know the whereabouts of a Cloud amiibo by the identification of 'Rebel', he stated promptly. I froze, unable to process what to say: should I lie and possibly get into more trouble later, or should I tell the truth and, in turn, lose Rebel's trust? "Excuse me, but we don't have all evening", Sheriff Callie scoffed. I decided to ask them, "Rebel? I can't say I've never heard that name before. Who is this guy"?

"Well, Rebel is a Cloud amiibo that had escaped placement in St. Link's Prison for Defective amiibo (or SLPDA for short), accused and found guilty of stealing the Core of Galeem, the plaza's power source. We've been searching for this criminal for weeks, and we think he's hiding here, under the notion that you don't know his identity", Sgt. Squidy explained in a suave tone.

I was in shock! Rebel, the same guy I had saved earlier from these same amiibo, the guy that we offered room and board to, the amiibo that put his trust in me to hide his from what I thought to be dangerous amiibo, a criminal?! There was no way in our world that Rebel could be this kind and still be a thief. Then, I thought back to what Sgt. Squidy had said to Rebel when his forces attacked him, that he was 'going to pay' for what he had done. Suddenly, I thought that maybe, just maybe, these amiibo were out to get Rebel, and in turn, do something horrid. "Um', I stammered, 'I don't any amiibo name Rebel, let alone a known criminal". The Splatoon Police Department didn't look like they were buying the lies I told them, as Octopi put her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "You had better not be lying to us, Mega Man amiibo. The consequences will be dire to both you and your little friends".

Officially done with this crap, I grabbed the door and slammed it shut, right in their little oceanic faces, then proceeded to lock it with the new automated lock we got. Sgt. Squidy pounded his little fists on the door, demanding to be let in, to which I yelled through the door, "I don't care what you say! Not only does this house fall outside the plaza's reach, but I refuse to get involved in some wild goose chase with some random DLC amiibo! I'VE GONE THROUGH IT ONCE AND I DON'T WANT TO DO IT AGAIN! NOW, FOR THE LOVE OF DIN, NAYRU, AND FARORE, STAY OUT OF MY HAIR, SQUID KIDS". The Splatoon Police Force ran for their little lives, yelling threats like "You're not going to like what happens next" and "We will be back, and when we do, your time is up"

So, Inkling Boy's in the hot-seat, eh (Sorry to any Inkling mains I might have offended)? Well, anyway, I am really excited about writing a sequel to the story that gave me a start on . Be sure to read on, and also give me some ideas about the one-shot collection, we're in another lull and it's starting to annoy me. But, until the next chapter, Angel is out!


	3. Rebellion

Right after they left, Rebel came out from around the corner, gave me a 'how did you do that' look, and faltered, "Wow! Just, wow! I've never been able to do that, especially to Squidy. I appreciate that you kept me a secret, but I guess now, I have quite a bit of explaining to do". We walked to the room Pitty Kitty gave him, sit down on his bed, and Rebel proceeded to tell me his story:

"Before I began to live the casual amiibo lifestyle, I had worked for the government agent service as a tracker, but after the Toys-to-Life War between the amiibo and Skylanders, the service was discontinued. I didn't like it at first, but I did end up making some friends, namely Blacksmith the Roy amiibo and Kawaii the Zelda amiibo in the Central Plaza. Central Plaza is the center of a circle of territories in the area, all connected through telephone wires and an electric bill, yours is one of three territories, the one we reside in now is the Outcast Lands, that don't bother paying, so they make their own power.

But one day, my entire life was flipped on its head. Another friend of mine, Squidy, you know him, already had a bad reputation in Central Plaza, known for being a pickpocket and a dirty manipulator. He had told me about the source of power for the Central Plaza and the surrounding territories: the Core of Galeem, but when he said, 'I have to see it Rebel, I just have to', I didn't think he meant he would steal the darn thing!

The worst part about it, was that he pinned this entire robbery on me and had faulty evidence to back it up, and the judges believed the double crossing jerk!

Blacksmith and Kawaii were furious and tried to protest, but the two of them were jailed soon after. Luckily, the two had bought me some time to escape the plaza before the Splatoon Police Force came after me, and Squidy, now going by Sgt. Squidy, was leading the charge (don't ask me how he got onto the SPD, I have no clue).

I barely managed to escape, travelling 50 miles over the course of three years to reach this house right here, and once you had helped me with Sgt. Squidy's forces (thank you very much for that, I didn't thank you earlier), I had originally thought you were a surveillance amiibo, as the majority of the amiibo that tracked my position to put me behind bars were Mega Man amiibo, so you can understand my confusion when I saw you jump away once I noticed you. Now, I must find some way to get back to the Central Plaza, clear my name, save my friends, and on top of that, stop Sgt. Squidy".

It took me a solid minute to process all that Rebel had just told me: not only was he falsely accused of something he had no idea about, but his friends were also jailed because of it, so Rebel had to run away to avoid capture, travel 50 miles just to find refuge, was attacked at said refuge point, forced to put his trust in some random amiibo (me), and these squid police creeps were still after him! I was enraged as I put the pieces together, but then I realized that, well, he was so much like me.

HELLO HUMANS! (no, I am not dead yet). I've been delaying this for quite a while, so I'm glad I can actually get things done! I hoped you enjoyed Rebel's side of the story (I actually recieved a Cloud amiibo for Christmas and named it Rebel, along with a Sonic amiibo that I named Ringz). Have an amazing day, Angel is out!


	4. Eroded and Faded, the Journey begins!

Two chapters in one day?! I really am an angel! So, I decided to get off my butt and get things done, and this is the result! I hope you enjoy, comment, and contribute to the one shot collection! Good day/evening to you all! And Happy New Year!

To tell you the truth, I had once lived in Central Plaza. I was once a government agent too, and I had left for a similar reason. My friend and I were out together, just getting a little lunch, when we were contacted by our leader that the Skylanders had invaded, and someone had helped them get in. We raced to the scene, only to find a figure standing over our fallen leader, a Golden Mario amiibo. I gunned the Skylander down, something I would never do today, before asking a nearby amiibo what had happened to the leader. I had been told that he had been negotiating a peace treaty between amiibo and Skylanders, but he was shot as he was about to sign the treaty. We were devastated at this newsflash, but we were also told not to apologize, for he (the Corrin amiibo we talked to) knew that we would have nothing to do with this incident. Suddenly, a horde of Skylanders burst into the room, weapons loaded and guns blazing. Ringz, my friend from earlier, ran into the fray, striking down those violent beings. I managed to take down a few before disaster struck: a Splatoon amiibo came up behind me and tried to end my life, but my friend warned me just in time, forcing him to take a painful, not fatal thankfully, blow to the leg. I was enraged at this amiibo, whipping around to see who it was: it was a purple Inkling Boy amiibo, who I now realize was Sgt. Squidy that hurt my friend all those years ago, back in 2015. I ran because he began to come after the members of the government's service, and once I left, I haven't seen Ringz since.

I tapped Rebel on the shoulder to get his full attention, and once I did, I promptly smiled and chirped the one phrase that got me into this mess: "How can we help"!

We helped much more than I thought we could, charting territory, moving weapons, testing said weapons (Pinky's favorite job), and packing for the trip we were going to make across the countryside to the Central Plaza.

Pitty Kitty was a little nervous at the prospect of going on another wild adventure that would take days to complete (where have we seen this before), but he, and the rest of the amiibo at this home were more than willing to put an end to this stupid squid! On the morning we were planning to leave, Rebel spoke to us about the details of our journey. "Alright everyone', he hollered mischievously, 'today is the day! Sgt. Squidy will pay for what he's done!". Every one of us nodded in simultaneous agreement. And the trek for Central Plaza began, heads high and bags packed, we were going to make that darned squid pay.

Nothing special really happened on the trip, I mean, Lilac Link's BSD flared up a little, but that's all that really happened. For those of you unaware, BSD (by the amiibo definition) is an acronym for "Broken Stand Disorder", present when an amiibo has been broken off their trophy stand and had to be put back on via manufactured glucose. It happened to Lilac about 2 weeks after he arrived, and he was really scared when the human had to hot-glue him back to his stand, but he's gotten over it by now and it only really flares up once in a blue moon every twenty leap years on the second day of October at 13:01 a.m. (it was a joke). But things hit the Super Famicom once we got to the Central Plaza.

The area was crazier than a Diddy Kong amiibo hyped on sugar. Tables were overturned, shards of glass were everywhere, and amiibo left and right were either drenched in a disgusting purple ink or basically dead. Rebel looked really concerned, and so did I. Without warning, hundreds of amiibo poured into the area, weapons up and death-stares aplenty; on top of it all, Sgt. Squidy stood on a large podium, glaring at our group with menace.

"It's about time you showed up' he growled, "As you can see, the old C.P. has gone to chaos now, so it's now called Inkopolis HQ, where any amiibo that breaks my rules will come to get a little surprise. I'm looking for someone important, and I need you to help me". Of course, the room filled with a very prominent 'NO'. "Oh well. In that case, I want you guys to be my guinea pigs here, in my own special torture chamber. So, who wants to go first".

Lilac Link drew his sword, ready to fight, but Rebel held him back, whispering to us, "He's not joking, that chamber will give you BSD, Ridley Syndrome (when an amiibo has a hole in their chest), and Castlevaniaitis (when an amiibo's soul gets separated from their body) faster than Sonic in Back to the Future".

We all gulped as panic began to settle in, staring out over the sea of amiibo that wanted us dead where we stood. "So', Pinky questioned, 'What's the plan". Sgt. Squidy didn't wait, of course, and launched a full-on assault on us, plaguing us with disgusting ink. I was drenched, but that didn't stop us from putting up a very good fight. We jumped around, hitting anything with everything we had!

Lilac Link, Pinky, and PK Flash had all teamed up to launch a barrage of projectiles at the horrid piece of calamari, only to be absolutely bodied five minutes later by some more Inkling amiibo.

Lukey Pie, Galacta, and Pitty Kitty were content on staying in the air, firing whatever they had at the opposing side, heck, Lukey Pie and Pitty Kitty even pulled off a Psychic Angel, their special move. But even the three of them took a massive beating.

Partychu, Sams, Rebel, MY SPAGET and I tried to get in close, which ended horribly. Soon, Sgt. Squidy had all of us pinned to the wall with rubbery adhesive material (slime), and he looked very satisfied.

YAY! I did it! I finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will come very soon, and it will be a lot more exciting than this one! Todaloo everyone! Angel is out!


	5. The Sickening Truth

"Well, look who finally decided to quit being a coward and be a man for once", Sgt. Squidy coughed into Rebel's face as the assorted Inkling amiibo (and normal amiibo brainwashed with Inkling parts hot-glued to them) began to point various Splatoon weapons at us from a distance.

"So, START TALKING', Sgt. Squidy barked, pointing the Charger weapon right at Rebel's eye, 'which one of these dweebs helped you get away". Rebel bit his lower lip, not wanting to tell this jerk of all people that I helped him. "Um', Rebel snickered, 'Why should I help a loser like you?! You were the one who lied hard enough that you made me put my trust into one of them". Sgt. Squidy just stared blankly at Rebel, clearly puzzled. But he had an 'I have an idea' expression growing on his face. He then walked over to me and proceeded to place the end of the Charger weapon right under my chin, the most vulnerable part of my body. He just gave me an evil smirk, muttering "Don't worry. It will all be over quickly if you stay quiet like a good little robot. You'll never have to _think_ about this ever again". Rebel looked in Sgt. Squidy's general direction, hissing, "Don't you dare, sorry excuse for a piece of calamari". The rightful fugitive glimmered in malice at Rebel, only saying this: "Tell me how to find him, and I'll set them all free, even your little blue friend right here". Rebel looked down, clearly ashamed of something. I, on the other hand, was quite confused. He sighed and solemnly said, "I genuinely don't know Squidy. You know that Roboenza has been missing for years, right Rock". Suddenly, a flood of memories filled my head.

That name.

That title.

That, burden.

Those all used to belong to me

I used to live here, and that was what I was called. 'Roboenza' was my name. Everyone knew my name, and I had a reputation for being shy and quiet outside of battle, but ruthless in combat, not leaving a single enemy alive. I received this name for nearly wiping out the Skylanders; like a disease. I was a killing machine. I had no fear. I never felt. I didn't even consider giving mercy to an enemy, even if it was only a child. Ringz was my only friend; the only amiibo that truly understood and cared about me; the only amiibo that kept me from going mad and causing mass destruction. He slowly but surely softened my heart, getting me to talk, to feel, even to smile. I am forever grateful to Ringz for teaching me the values of pacifism, so when the original government agents (including me) were chased out of Central Plaza, I was heartbroken that I would never see him again. Once I had left after the incident, a Game Stop colony (self-explanatory) took me in and cared for me, giving me a new name and new purpose: I was Rocky Road, and I was a patrol scout for amiibo that had gotten lost. After a few weeks, I met Angel. She plucked me off my post on the shelf, excitement and wonder in her eyes. "MEGA MAN', she squealed in excitement, 'I can't wait to take you home! The others will love you". The day I arrived, there were only four of us: Galacta, Partychu, Pinky, and me. We let more and more amiibo in, and I quickly forgot my original name and original purpose. But truly, I never forgot what I once was.

 **The past was behind me, and now, I needed to help my friends. I needed to be brave!**

PLOT TWIST! I'm so glad that I finally got this out to you guys! You all have been so kind to me, always supporting me in writing these stories for your pleasure! I LOVE YOU ALL! Have an amazing day/evening! Angel is out!


	6. Colbalt Bravery

I burst free from the slime that held me captive and took the Charger from Sgt. Squidy, and by the look on my face, my friends could tell that I was livid, which is never an emotion I usually feel. "What did I tell you back in the Outcast Lands, to leave us alone, right', I questioned, shaking in anger, 'Well, maybe you will learn to mind your own business for once. It was bad enough that you dragged all of us into this, but I will not stand there and watch my friends struggle while you frighten them like this. You knew me back at the plaza. You knew what I was like. AND I KNOW YOU WERE SCARED OF ME! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE"! I promptly smashed the Charger against the floor in a rage, destroying it and splattering blood-red ink all over my armor.

Everyone was shocked, even dumbfounded, by my actions, clearly not believing what they had just seen. "Rock', Pitty Kitty whispered, 'I didn't know you could do that". I proceeded to pluck everyone off the wall with ease, being especially careful with Lilac's BSD. Rebel put his hand on my shoulder and whispered, "You remember that? You remember what you were like during the war"? I nodded before turning toward Sgt. Squidy. He had the word 'fear' written all over him, from his facial expression to even the way his skin moved. "YOU ARE A MONSTER', Sgt. Squidy shrieked, calling for help, only to realize that all of the amiibo had jumped ship and run away, 'AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! YOU TOOK SO MANY SKYLANDER'S LIVES DURING THE WAR, SO I CAN TAKE THAT OF YOUR FRIENDS YOU FILTHY WRITHING CHUM BUCKET". I just growled, clutching the remains of the Charger. Suddenly, three amiibo stepped out from behind a corner. They looked very familiar, and the three of them made Sgt. Squidy begin to run away to my chagrin. Rebel and I looked at each other and looked back at the three amiibo for a couple seconds before Rebel shouted, "BLACKSMITH! KAWAII!", and I shouted, "RINGZ!". Everyone else glared at Sgt. Squidy before Galacta scooped him up, flew outside, and called some actual members of the amiibo Police Force (he told me it was the Fire Emblem Branch, living in the new plaza known as Neo Amaybia {ah-may-bee-ah}).

"Dude, I missed you so much! How've you been Robo", Ringz asked excitedly, clearly ecstatic to catch up after about five years of being apart. "Good, but now I go be Rocky Road! I did it Ringz! I'm not a blood-crazed maniac anymore", I joked. I looked over to see Blacksmith and Kawaii chatting happily with Rebel, excited to speak to their long-lost friend. We ended up convincing them to come home with us while they told us what had happened.

Apparently, once Squidy took over, Blacksmith and Kawaii ended up breaking out of jail and joining up with Ringz, who had been jailed for being associated with me. They had watched Central Plaza fall apart, but they weren't allowed to travel to Neo Amaybia, due to their status. Blacksmith set up a little camp in the elevator, knowing that it was no longer functional, but the things the trio saw could only be described as inamiibon (the amiibo version of inhumane: one by one, the amiibo that had remained and resisted orders were captured, tortured, reset, and had parts of dead amiibo glued onto them, in a similar fashion to the mind-controlled Agent 3 in the Octo Expansion. Blacksmith and Kawaii happened to hear us come in and went around to see what we were here for, and they were overjoyed to figure out that Rebel and I were with the group.

To this day, Ringz and I have remained the best of friends, and Neo Amaybia is quite close to us, so they renamed our area Jigglypuff-12, after our current number. Blacksmith and Kawaii moved to Neo Amaybia after a little while, but we still consider them family. The rest of my friends really enjoy the company Rebel and Ringz, saying that they are indeed 'way past cool'. I really enjoyed this journey, and the fact that it really taught me a lesson in courage and learning from my mistakes. Ringz and I were talking the other night and he happened to give me something: a little heart-shaped pendant, colored a beautiful emerald green, with some very empowering words on the inside. The message? Well, my new pendent had this statement inscribed in it:

Roboenza, Rocky Road,

Whoever you are…

Always remember…

Rock your Limits!

You never had any before, why start now?

-Ringz

All finished! That's the end of Rocking your Limits! I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm thinking about making a third story in the Psychic Angel series, but I want you all to be the judge of that! Once again thank you all so much for your support! Everyone here is so kind and caring! Before I go, be sure to drop by and comment on my one-shot collection. Also, Rocky Road told me he wanted to share a little quote with you, so here it it: 

"Being scared is normal. Being brave is being scared and still doing what's right". 

Well, Continue to be awesome! Angel is out! See you soon!


End file.
